Deidara é Convertido
by Deidara Tonks
Summary: Deidara e Tobi saem em missão normalmente quando de repente se vêem ao meio da multidão que esperava o Papa sair na sacada. Tudo fica ainda mais fora de controle quando Deidara é levado ao inferno pelos seus pecados e Tobi pede a Deus ajuda divina xD.


Antes de começarem a ler a fic, deixa eu explicar algo XD.. eu costumava escrever fanfics imbecis de 'comédia' de Akatsukis (em principal do Deidara) pra postar no meu flog (alias aproveitando, entrem lah xD é dabliu dabliu dabliu ponto fotolog ponto com barra ARTS underline BANG- infelizmente não dá pra por link nessa poha intaum vai da pior forma) e essa fic abaixo eu escrevi na época em que o Papa estava em São Paulo (lembram?) portanto, só pra avisar, pq o Papa está presente na fic xDDD.

----------------------------------------------

(Chega Hidan na sala da mansão da Akatsuki, bocejando, e liga a TV)

Hidan: YareYare puta que pariu que que será que tá passando nessa merda de TV a essas horas, porra?...

Canal¹: ---CENSURED--- (Playboy TV)

Hidan: Grande Jashin-sama, deus de toda carnificina, porque cacetes eu estou tendo que aguentar viver numa casa cheia de pecadores, caralho?... (muda de canal)

Canal²: ---CENSURED--- (Sex TV)

Hidan: Puta que pariu vai se fuder, só pode ser coisa do Deidara aquele filho de uma puta, que assina esses canais, cacete... (muda de canal)

Canal³: "Hoje aprenderemos como usar a argila da forma coerente de..." (Artistas Natos TV)

Hidan: ... Deidara maldito. (muda de canal)

Canal4: ---CENSURED---- (Porno Trash TV)

Hidan: ... porra (Muda de canal depois de 5 minutos) Me perdoe, grande Jashin-sama, que o Deidara pague... (rezando)

Deidara: (chega na sala) Tá falando sozinho?

Hidan: Não, cacete, estou te amaldiçoando.

Deidara: Un, me dá licença, é minha vez de ver TV. Está começando um filme ótimo no canal 2 agora.

Hidan: Canal 2...? Seu pecador filho de uma puta, você vai pro inferno sabia porra?

Deidara: Pro inferno vai vc com essa boca suja, un! Me dá o controle aqui. HEEEY como vc sabia que tá passando 'Exercícios Orais: Aprenda a usar a Língua com Mister Man' no Canal 2?? ah-haaa você tava assistindo, un un!!!

Hidan: Cacete Deidara não fala merda, porra!! Só tem disso nessa porra de TV! E sai daqui, o controle é meu, acabei de sentar no sofá!! Quero saber como tá o Papa.

Deidara: Controle é seu o caralho!! Me dá isso aqui agora pq tá bem grande ali no quadro de programação que o horário da TV agora é meu!!

Hidan: MENTIRAAAA MENTIRAAAA o quadro de programação foi mudado faz tempo porra! (aponta pra uma lousa torta que tinha pendurada na parede escrito assim:

"Tv às 14 hors Hidan

Tv às 15 hrs Kisame

Tv às 16 hrs Itachi

Quem lava a louça hj: Deidara.  
Qm desrespeitar a ordem ficará sem TV a semana toda e lavará o banheiro. Ass: Leader-sama.")

Deidara: Apagaram meu nome do quadro, quem foi o desgraçado, un??? (gritando pra casa inteira)

Kakuzu: Silêncio aí se não querem morrer! (grita do andar de cima)

Hidan: Kakuzu fala pro Deidara parar de me fuder a vida, caralho!!

Deidara: LEAAADER-SAMA bagunçaram o quadro de programação da tv denovo!!

Hidan: Cala a boca seu filho da puta!!

Deidara: Que se foda, o controle eh meu!

Hidan: É MEU!

Deidara: É MEU, UN!

Hidan: É MEU, FALANDO SÉRIO!

Deidara: É MEU, UN!

Hidan: É MEU, FALANDO SÉRIO!

Deidara: É MEU, UN!

Hidan: É MEU, FALANDO SÉRIO!

Deidara: É MEU, UN!

(Controle quebra)

Hidan: Olha o que vc fez!! Bem feeeeito se fudeu!! O Leader vai acabar com vc agora seu viado!!

Deidara: CALA A BOCA seu idiota! Foi vc que quebrou!!

(Então nessa hora aparece na TV): "Hj Papa na cidade, nesse exato segundo papa está descendo uma escada. Agora, ele desceu outra. Atenção, pessoas do continente inteiro vieram ver o Papa, que nesse instante está erguendo o braço... "Diretamente da Catedral do Largo São Bento, para nossa alegria, ficamos com o repórter John que nos dirá sobre a visita do Papa. John, o que nos diz?" - "John: Boa tarde, o Papa nesse segundo acabou de tossir. E se prepara para partir. "

Hidan: CARALHOOOO ELE TÁ INDO EMBORA!!! T. T

Deidara: Não creio que vc quer ir ver esse velho nazista!

Hidan: É CLARO! Ele não é Papa porra nenhuma, ele na verdade é um simbolo do Jashinamismo às escuras, ninguém sabe disso apenas nós que acreditamos no maravilhoso Ja...

Deidara: Aff desisto, que se foda, fica com essa merda de TV, un. (sai andando)

Hidan: (surtando) Essa não ele tá indo embora e nem conseguir ver ele!!!

(Pouco depois)...

Leader: Deidara, vc e Tobi vão sair pra uma missão importante.

Deidara: yeah... (desanimo)

Tobi: HAAAAAAAAAAAI Leader-sama!

(Na trilha pra missão, Deidara e Tobi caminhavam)

Deidara: Vê aí no mapa, Tobi, o caminho certo.

Tobi: Tá bem longe Deidara-senpai, acho que melhor a gente ir voando.

Deidara: Ah nem fudendo! Não to com pique pra gastar chakra com pássaro de voo, sem contar que minha argila tá no fim, un.

Tobi: 3 então vamos andando, mas tá longe senpai.

Deidara: humf...

(andam e andam)

Deidara: Caralho essa vila nunca chega?? Você tá vendo direito no mapa??

Tobi: Claro, senpai, mas há algo errado, pelo que vejo no mapa deviamos ter chegado.

Deidara: dá isso aqui, un! (arranca o mapa de Tobi e olha) CARALHO Tobi vc tava vendo o mapa de ponta-cabeça, seu alejado!! (pelada violento em Tobi)

Tobi: x.x tava???...

Deidara: Un, mereço!!

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, que que é aquela multidão mais ali adiante?

Deidara: (olha) Não sei, vai ver é o vilarejo, vamos indo lá...

(Deidara e Tobi chegam perto da muvuca)

Deidara: (cutuca alguém na multidão) Que que aconteceu, un?

Alguém¹: É o Papa, possivelmente ele aparecerá na sacada!!

Tobi?

Deidara: Papa?!?!?

Tobi: O PAPA, DEIDARA-SENPAI!!! (aponta)

(Da sacada aparecia o Papa/ a multidão vibra e começa a cantar)

Multidão: Bentoooo benditooo o que vem em nome do Senhooorr...

Deidara: POHA vamos sair daqui agora mesmo, Tobi!!

Tobi: Bentoooo benditoooo

Deidara: Tobi, seu energumeno!! Pára com isso, un!!

Tobi: Mas...

(De repente a multidão começa a caminhada e Deidara e Tobi são arrastados)

Tobi: Deidara-senpai socorro!! Estou sendo levado!!

Deidara: Pára de me empurrar, cacete!!! (empurrando um monte de idoso que seguia pela multidão)

(pouco depois Deidara e Tobi se perdem no meio do povo)

Deidara: Não acredito que to no meio desse monte de velho!!

Muvuca: Bentooo benditoooo benditoooooo Tu que recordaste ao povo: Deus é amor!

Deidara: Párem de me empurrar, un!!!

(Longe dali)

Tobi: ... o nosso poooovo te acolhe com amooorrr! Laaah lah lahhh! \o\

Idoso¹: Meu jovem, vamos cantar, mostre a força de tua voz para nosso senhor e para nosso louvado Bento!

Tobi: Na diversidade, unidos: Deus é amooorr (dá a mão pro idoso¹ e segue feliz com a muvuca)

(Do outro lado da muvuca também sendo arrastado junto)

Deidara: Caceteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

(Depois de serem arrastados por horas, chegam num lugar gigantesco com muito mais gente)

Deidara: Cara não creio numa coisas dessas, un! Hey, com licensa, vc viu por acaso um cara de mascara laranja?

Velhinha³: Bentooo benditoooo

Deidara: Hey, caralho, vc tá me ouvindo, un???

Velhinha³: Meu jovem, erga as mãos, hj é um dia abençoado, vamos cantar juntos..!

Deidara: (espanca a velhinha) Sua doente eu te fiz uma pergunta, un!

(Nesse instante todos os idosos ao redor de Deidara começam a chutá-lo/ baterem/ espancá-lo)

Tobi: (chega no Estágio e fica num dos lugares da frente) Uau que bonito!! Que que vai ter, um show??

Idoso²?... não, é o Papa, seu idiota, vc não tinha se tocado até agora???

Tobi: Bem vindoooo bem vindooo o nosso povo te recebe com amoorrr

Deidara: (roxo, se aproxima) TOBI SEU AMALDIÇOADO EU VOU TE MATAR, UN! (finalmente alcança Tobi)

Tobi: Mas Deidara-senpai vc já tá todo machucado, e agora é a hora divina do show do Papa!

Deidara: Humf, não creio que to aqui!!!

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, não é o Hidan ali?...

Hidan: (numa fileira mais adiante, erguendo a foice tripla e vibrando) BENTOOO BENDITOOOO!!

Deidara: Aquele desgraçado! Vou acabar com ele!! (vai pulando as fileiras até alcançar Hidan)

Hidan: Bentoooo..

Deidara: (esmurra)

Hidan: Bendit..! Porra Deidara vc me esmurrou seu filho da puta!

Deidara: Que que vc tá fazendo aqui, un?!?!

Hidan: Eu que pergunto, que que vc tá fazendo aqui caralho!!!

Deidara: PORRA!

Hidan: CACETE!

Tobi: (alcança eles) Por favor ñ briguem rapazes!

Padre: Vcs serão expulsos agora do evento.

Deidara: AEEE!

Hidan: QUE?!?! Mas foi uma dificuldade do cão chegar aqui, e vc vai me expulsar???

Padre: Sim, vcs estão fazendo alvoroço.

Hidan: SEU FILHO DA PUTA!! Eu vou morder essa tua cara gorda até vc morrer sem sangue seu padre do caralho!!!

(Padres todos pegam os 3 e tiram do show)

Hidan/ Deidara/ Tobi: (jogados pra fora)

Deidara: Conseguimos sair, Tobi, agora vamos continuar a missão.

Tobi: Ahhh mas tava tão legal lá dentro...

Deidara: Se continuar com essa cara de cuh vou jogar um especial atômico C3 lah dentro e botar todo esse povo pro inferno!

Hidan: CULPA DE VCS SEUS MALDITOS! Eu tava lah de boa e vcs fuderam minha vida!! Droga!! (chutando tudo)

Deidara: ... (sai andando)

Tobi: Espera aeeee Deidara-senpai! (corre atrás)

Hidan: (sozinho, senta e chora)

(Deidara e Tobi então continuam a caminhada pra missão. qndo do nada chega um diabão vermelho com tridente, rabo e chifrinho, e toda aquela coisa clichê)

Satanás: Bom dia senhores.

Deidara: WTF?!

Tobi: Bom diaaaaa

Satanás: Vim buscar o rapaz aqui. (diabão pega Deidara)

Deidara: HEY ME SOLTA!! ME LARGA!!

Tobi: Pra onde vc vai levar o Deidara-senpai??

Satanás: Pro inferno. (pega uma lista gigante e começa a ler) Em 23 anos ele espancou velhinhas catolicas, explodiu cidades, matou pessoas inocentes, molestou jovenzinhas e rapazes virgens, se entrou à luxúria de seu Danna, traficou arte explosiva, particiou de máfias que pretendiam conquistar o mundo, fez assinatura de canais pornôs, trapaceia em jogos, muda o quadro de horários de sua casa, praticou: zoofilia, adultério, necrofilia, libertinagem, pederastria, pedofilia, zoombifilia, explodificia, bombifilia, minifilia, extoprectocidofilia, axdrenobelafilia, edrocrinofilia, cerebrinofilia, estercopletonistrofilia, caractezuofilia, estranbresífilogramatuonabizófagofilia... enfim, ele vai pagar. BUAHASUHUSAHUSHADASDUHSADUH

Deidara: cacete eu fiz tudo isso?!

(Então do nada Deidara e Satanás somem numa fumaça negra)

Tobi: (sozinho) Essa nãooooooooo e agora como salvarei o Deidara-senpai?!?!

(Enquanto isso, no inferno)..

Deidara: Droga! Não acredito, olha onde vim parar!! Cacete, só me fodo, un! (ao redor: muita suruba, churrasco, vulcões e black metal)

Diabinha: Olá loirinho.. Calor hj, neh?

Deidara: Ow, olá ...Muito..

Diabinha: Vem sempre aqui, ou tá queimando a primeira vez?

Deidara: Não, seu pai me trouxe agora a pouco, un.

Diabinha: Então vem vou te mostrar seu novo lar, com certeza vc ser adorar pagar pelos pecados.

(Na terra)

Tobi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH que que eu façooooo?!?! Preciso salvar o Deidara-senpai! Oh Senhor, me ajude!

Deus: (uma luz divina sai do céu) O que vc quer meu rapaz?

Tobi: ... eu... eu quero salvar o senpai, quero uma fabrica de bolachas pq sei que o Deidara-senpai ama bolachas, quero um montão de argila pra eu dar pro Deidara-senpai, quero uma casa grande onde o Senpai possa morar pq ele reclama demais de onde moramos, quero muitas marionetes tipo inflavel pro senpai pq eu sei que ele gosta disso tudo, soh não sei o pq, e quero tbm que o Deidara-senpai seja feliz!

Deus: Eu vejo que tens um coração limpo e puro, vou enviar um arcanjo que te ajudará nesta árdua missão.

(Do nada cai um anjo)

Shirleyngel: OLAAAHHH meu amooorrr meu nome é Shirley Angel mas pros intimos é Shirleyngel, e vou te ajudar aqui tá benhê!

Tobi: vo..você q vai me ajudar a salvar meu senpai?

Shirleyngel: ZEEEEEEEENTI é claro que sou eu, biba! Pq, qm mais poderia ser hein, dondoca??

Tobi: ...

Shirleyngel: VEEEIMM vamos pro inferno vamos vamos vamosssss

Tobi: tá né...

(Enquanto isso)

Diabinha: Esse é o Marcão. Seu salvador, hihih

Deidara: Salvador?! Pra mim isso é um negão 3 metros carrasco que está me olhando de jeito estranho..

Diabinha: (empurra Deidara pro Marcão) Todo seu!

Deidara: HEYHEYHEY perae não vai embora, un!!

Marcão: Agora vc é meu, rapaz, vai sentir a dor do inferno.

Deidara: NÃOO!! Ela me enganou, un!!

Diabinha: (assistindo) Claro, foi isso que vc fez por seus anos de vida, enganar jovenzinhas!!

Deidara: Mas... mas!!!

Marcão: Vamos lá, vai confessar seus pecados agora, garotão!! (prendendo Deidara)

Deidara: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Socorro!! TOBIEEEEEE!!

Diabinha: Agora vc pede ajuda pro Tobi neh??

Deidara: É claro! (quase chorando) Vc queria que eu fizesse o que???

Diabinha: Se conhece aquele ditado.. 'se o estupro é inevitável, relaxa e..

Deidara: PÁRA! Isso é muita maldade, cacete!!!

Marcão: Agora já é tarde rapaz.. Aguentou a lasca da madeira por vários anos enquanto seu Danna era vivo agora vai aguentar em dobro NHUAUHSUHASuhdsa

Diabinha: IHIHIHIHIHIHHI!

Deidara: NUAAAAAÕOOOOO!!! (eco)

(Enquanto isso)...

Tobi: Escuta, como chegaremos pro inferno pra salvar o Deidara-senpai?

Shirleyngel: Deixa tudo comigo amooor! Eu já sei tudo que devemos fazer!! (pega glitter e joga pro alto) Pagasus, protetor de todos os nosso sonhos! (dançando) QUE VENHAAAA A LUUZZZZ (voz lirica)

(Então do nada surge um portal)

Tobi: (olhos brilhando/ emocionado)

Shirleyngel: (pega na mão do Tobi e canta pra acontecer a viagem) COMO UMA DEUSAAAAAAA

(Chegam no inferno)

Tobi: DEIDARA-SENPAAAI (chamando)

Shirleyngel: (vira um pedala no Tobi) Quietinho meu bem! Temos que ser discretinhos!

Tobi: x.x.. perae ... é o Deidara-senpai ali preso naquela árvore??

(Em meio ao fogo, surubas e black metal, estava Deidara desmaiado e preso)

Tobi: Deidara-senpai! (chega até Deidara) Vc tá bem senpai?!?!

Deidara: eu... eu... (totalmente torto/ machucado/ fudido)

Tobi: Deidara-senpai??

Deidara: Eu.. (convertido) Eu amo Jesus! Jesus é a luz!

Shirleyngel: EH ASSIM QUE SE DIZ GAROTÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (joga glitter pro alto e Tobi e Deidara somem numa fumaça vermelha)

Marcão: Hey, vc libertou meu escravo!

Shirleyngel: Então me poe no lugar BIBÃOOOO! (se joga)

(Tobi e Deidara retornam pra terra)...

Tobi: (olha ao redor) OLHA!! Conseguimos Senpai!!

Deidara: Céus!! Agora sou um homem íntegro, renascido, voltei do inferno outra pessoa! (ajoelha) Prometo meu senhor nunca mais explodir nada, nunca mais espancar velhinhas catolicas, explodir cidades, matar pessoas inocentes, molestar jovenzinhas virgens e rapazes virgens,fazer assinatura de canais pornôs, trapacear em jogos, mudar o quadro de horários de casa, traficar arte explosiva, participar de máfias que pretendiam conquistar o mundo, praticar zoofilia, adultério, libertinagem, pedofilia, necrofilia, zoombifilia, explodificia, bombifilia, minifilia, extoprectocidofilia, axdrenobelafilia, edrocrinofilia, cerebrinofilia, estercopletonistrofilia, caractezuofilia, estranbresífilogramatuonabizófagofilia, UNNNN!!

Tobi: Senpai ... vc esqueceu de dizer que nunca mais iria se entregar a luxuria de seu Danna

Deidara: CALADO! ...Bentooo benditoooo (volta correndo e saltitando pro show do Papa)

Tobi: O poooovooo te recebe com amooOOOuuuooor \o\ (vai junto)

(Na entrada encontram Hidan ainda sentado e chorando)

Hidan: Deidara..filho da pouta... (falando sozinho)...

Deidara: Cheguei! Graças a Deus! Vamos Hidan, vamos entrar, un!

Hidan: HEIN??!

Tobi: (pega na mão do Hidan e arrastam ele pra dentro)

Deidara/ Tobi: BENTOOOO BENDITOOO O POVOOOOO...

Hidan: puta que pariu que que deu no Deidara???? Ah, que se foda (ergue as mãos pro céu) O POVOO TE ACOLHE COM AMOOORR \o\

(E assim, os Akatsukis agradecem a Deus pela vida maravilhosa que possuem e por seus milagres)

AMÉMM..

(Canto gregoriano lírico de fundo)

FIM

-----------------------------

review ou mando o Marcão atrás de vc, un! xD


End file.
